Galena as Tyrenas season 1
by akat16
Summary: (pronounced as "teer en es") new senshi..hates old senshi..blah blah..what's her deal? I hate summaries...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:: Kat does not own Sailormoon, Ranma1/2, or DBZ. She wishes she owned Ranma, but also wishes DBZ and Sailormoon would burn so she would never have made this fic 3 years ago.  
  
Allison:: Hey! NOBODY but the people on ET get to call me "Kat"!! Anyhoo, I wrote all this (or orally told it to my friends) when I was in 7th and 8th grade, so the details are a little fuzzy. The story ranges for about three seasons, and yes, the character Galena in this IS a little dramatic, but hey, she's my char. I can do whatever I want! Yes, btw, her first attacks were greatly inspired by Remy (Or gambit whichever you choose) As far as villains go.um..they aren't as original as I'd like them to be..but hey..I was only 12 when all this started and was very unimaginative at the time. Be nice. No flaming please. But suggestions are always welcome for decent villains. Go ahead!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi blinked walking out of her home, the bright sunlight blinding her blue eyes glistening on her blonde odango hair. As she blocked the light with her arm, palm up, she caught a glance at her watch then screamed in her obnoxious way. "I'm LATE!!" And she began her 100 meter dash to the high school.  
  
Along the way, she was joined by fellow classmates, Ami, Makoto, and Minako. They, even Ami, were all going to be late.  
  
Finally they made it. They took the usual punishment of being late, and went through a pretty uneventful day of school. The group met up with Haruka, Michiru, Setsana (sorry it's misspelled), Hotaru and Chibi-Usa at Raye's shrine. Also there was Artemis, Luna, and Diana. They talked about how they had defeated villains, and how things had been pretty silent lately since Galaxia had been taken care of. After several hours, it soon became dusk with crimsons and violets colouring the Japanese sky and they all went their separate ways.  
  
As night fell, it's dark shrouds brought uncanny events. A clash of light resembling lightning, a small explosion somewhere in the distance, among others that went unnoticed by the sleeping Tokyo. The next day went as its preceding day, but this night was different. People were being attacked by "demons", and collapsing suddenly for no apparent reason. Small explosions were going off randomly and everything was unexplained. Finally, the Sailor Senshi appeared to take care of things (of course!) They eventually, after defeating the small minions, found the ringleader: a very Zoisite looking character standing among several unconscious bodies.  
  
"Well, this is the infamous Sailor Senshi. How I've been wanting to meet all of you!" He grinned evilly holding a hand up as it started to glow, but blinked as a small card flew to the ground and stuck there. Ami, having been in front to analyze the villain, looked at it. Before everyone's eyes, the card exploded in a blinding light. Moon was quick enough to cover her eyes, as well as Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune. All the senshi and the villain looked up to the high sky scraper to see standing tall a young girl of about 19 with long blue hair tied at the end with a black ribbon wearing the outfit of an outdated (first season*cough*) senshi, her colours blue and deep violet, her tiara jewel white. Her eyes were a cold, hard royal violet. She stared down at them with an expressionless face, with one hand on her hip the other in a fist at her side.  
  
She said in a cold voice "Sailor senshi?.." she pulled out another card. "All of you will die!" She threw it down as it exploded on contact where the card before it had gone. Amidst the smoke and confusion, the villain had disappeared as well as the minions, and the unknown soldier had dropped down before the other senshi. She held nearly a deck full of cards scowling at the senshi. Before any could act, a single rose twanged and was thrown to the ground. Everyone looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen standing tall and high. Before he could give his usual speech, the soldier had left suddenly disappearing, her moves faster than anyone's eyes. The senshi were left to deal with the mess of the unconscious victims and went to their homes before any questions were asked.  
  
The next day, Sunday, they met up at the shrine to talk about the night before.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
----------------*----------------  
  
Allison:: Well now.bad first chapter. Any suggestions on this villain's name or anything? I'll take anything.  
  
Galena:: Well, Allison, you are an uncreative twit as always.  
  
Allison:: Hey, I can just stop typing all the fics involving you if you want...  
  
bGalena::/b erm..I'll be quiet now.  
  
bAllison::/b ::smiles:: Well R&R, no flaming please. I'll take any suggestions. Go ahead.*hypnotically* you know you want to.. 


	2. Of Maltshops and Swimming pools

Allison:: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeew...I finally found time to write some more. I've been working, and cleaning up backstage, and dealing with company and what not.  
  
Galena:: ::mutters:: 'bout time..  
  
Allison:: Hey you! It's your fault I'm doing this to begin with! Anyhoo, disclaaaaaiiiiiimeeeeeer..  
  
Disclaimer:: Allison doesn't own anything. Happy? She's broke cuz school's about to start..  
  
Allison:: didja have to mention my broke-ness?  
  
~*~  
  
love is blind, but when it is darkest, that is when you can see the clearest  
  
~*~  
  
"Usagi, did you HAVE to bring those donuts?!" came the annoyed voice of the dark haired shrine maiden. "I mean..come on..we're only going to be here a few minutes then go eat."  
  
"I knooooow..." was the reply of Usagi, "but I'm hungry nooooow"  
  
Makoto's laugh interrupted, "My gosh, Usagi..you're able to put more food away than four rugby players combined."  
  
With that comment making the blonde ditz hungrier thinking about game food, all the senshi, including Mamoru-sa, rose and began their march to the malt shop place. On their march, they heard something of an argument between a young woman and a teenage boy closely resembling the bumbling idiot, Melvin (can't remember his real name gomen) something about "pervert hentai" or rather.  
  
They entered the small shop and went to the overly large rounded booth table and took their seats. They sat in silence, all thinking the same thought.  
  
::Who in God's name was that soldier last night?::  
  
It was Mamoru who started the discussion with his soft, but masculine voice. "Well, girls..what happened when I showed up last night?"  
  
None of the girls knew what to say. There was so much, but it was all muddled together in shock. Thoughts kept coming in to their minds, "A new senshi?" "Who was that guy that attacked the city?" "Was the other soldier just a trick?" No one could possibly know the answers to these silent, but common questions.  
  
"Well..If you ask me," a familiar voice came from above them. It was Michuru. "I think we should wait for another attack to find out. In the meantime, don't some of you girls have school? It's only Friday, not Sunday."  
  
At once, a sudden mass of girls left the empty shop realizing they were all late. And all were made to stand in the hall.  
  
"I swear, Usagi..you and your malts.." was the only annoyed complaint from Minako. Afterward, all were silent and took their punishment.  
  
After school, Usagi and company walked out, the late ones rubbing their arms, and looked around. "Where is Mamoru-saaaaaaaa?" Usagi asked herself. In the same moment, two long, manly arms wrapped around her neck in a hug "Usaaaaagiiii." Mamoru had appeared behind her and caught her in a cuddle smiling at her. The other senshi soon became sick and continued walking and soon joined by the two love birds. At a suggestion, all agreed to go to the pool on account that it WAS hot.  
  
The next day, they all met at the pool. Mamoru clad in his swimtrunks, Usagi trying her best to be sexy though she's not in her two piece, Minako and Raye being sexy in theirs, and Makoto, Setsuna, and Ami in their one pieces. Haruka, Michuru, and Hotaru were unfortunately unable to join. They went about their usual activities, studying, horseplaying, looking sexy getting a tan.  
  
Being hot as it was, and being in a pool, some of them soon became thirsty. Minako agreed to get some drinks, mainly so she could show off her brand new two piece to all the cute guys. As she stood to get on her way, she noted a girl with long, blue hair in a large white hat with a white brim laying out, though she thought nothing of it at the time. She went to the stand, ordered the requested drinks and began carrying the load back, during which, she heard a loud splash. On her way back, she looked to where the hat had been, but saw no hat. In its place was a broad shouldered, muscular blue haired bishie looking soaked as though by the splash. She shrugged it off, unaware that both occupants of the chair had been watching her unnoticed.  
  
Well, the day at the pool ended, and everybody went home, blah blah.  
  
The next few days were normal as they could be, the same agonizing questions as before on their minds constantly. One night, some of the questions were answered.  
  
Several nights after pool day, Molly (once again, can't remember japanese name, gomen) and Usagi had gone shopping at the gigantic mall. As they walked, Usagi came to her house first and bid Molly goodnight going in. Molly nodded with a small and carried her bags of clothing and other girly- girly things down the street to her home.  
  
She watched as the street lights and trees made shadows, and how the wind manipulated them as she walked. As she watched, however, a strange change came into place. Another human shaped shadow had appeared walking next to hers. She kept walking thinking it was her imagination, but soon realized it wasn't. She turned quickly to find a blonde haired man grinning evilly behind her as he held up his hand glowing yellow.  
  
A scream was heard in the middle of the night. The senshi showed up, as expected to. Molly was found unconscious on the ground while the villain bowed.  
  
"So, we meet again, sailor senshi. The last time I was rudely interrupted. I am called Gusto. You may be seeing very much of me, so I ask that you grow accustomed to calling me by name." Gusto then went on to attack them with what seemed like fireballs. After a minute or two, the fireballs seemed unaimed, and attacking Gusto himself. Soon, however, all realized at once where the extra explosions came from, and all turned their attention to the nearby tree beside the road in which they fought. The same unknown senshi from before had been throwing her cards. She smirked coldly and threw a card directly at Gusto and watched him disappear as it exploded.  
  
The other senshi gaped as they watched her jump from her high limb and land lightly on the ground a few yards before them. Jupiter was the first to step up.  
  
"Listen..Are you a friend of ours? Or are you an enemy? We need to know."  
  
The unknown soldier just smirked at them and said coldly, "I am on no one's side. I am on my own side, you see." She then took one card out of her deck as the other senshi took several steps back, but stopped before throwing it as a white cat, glowing in the darkness, ran to her feet. "Tyrenas! You MUST stop this! Be allies with your fellow soldiers!"  
  
The now named Sailor Tyrenas glared down at the cat making her silent, then glared at the other soldiers. "I suppose I'll be leaving you all now..I hope your friend wakes up allright.." she turned to walk away then stopped and looked at moon, "..Usagi.." she then ran and disappeared into the shadows with her cat.  
  
~*~  
  
Allison:: wheeeee!! It's finally done! 2 hours, and I finished a good chapter! R&R please, no flaming, I'll take any ideas on villains. 


End file.
